1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a liquid ejecting apparatus of, for example, an ink jet type printer and the like, and a maintenance method of the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a type of the liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet type print of the related art is known in which ink is ejected from a nozzle of a recording head to media such as paper to thereby perform printing. In such a printer, a so called cleaning is performed in which thickened ink, air bubbles and the like in the internal portion of the nozzle as a cause of the clogging are suctioned and removed, in a case where the nozzle of the ink jet head is clogged.
However, in the printer described above, in a case where the ink, particularly, that is likely to be solidified, is used, even if the cleaning described above is performed, there is a possibility that the clogging of the nozzle is not resolved. Further, in the related art, an ink discharging apparatus (a liquid ejecting apparatus) is proposed, which includes a washing apparatus (a two-fluid ejecting apparatus) in which a detergent is discharged to a nozzle forming area of an ink jet head (a liquid ejecting section) to thereby dissolve and remove a solidified ink with aid of the detergent (for example, JP-A-2002-178529).
However, in the washing apparatus of the ink discharging apparatus of JP-A-2002-178529, the detergent is discharged to the nozzle forming area of the ink jet head to thereby dissolve and remove the solidified ink with aid of the detergent. In other words, the detergent is discharged in the form of a fog to be applied to the nozzle and the peripheral portion of the nozzle, and consequently to cause the detergent to permeates into and dissolve the solidified ink. For this reason, it takes time for the detergent to reach the solidified ink in the internal portion of the nozzle, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult to efficiently resolve the clogging of the nozzle.